


Vid: In the 99

by cosmic_llin



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Epiphanies, Fanvids, Female Friendship, Gen, Inequality, Social Justice, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie, Katniss, the Districts and the Capitol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: In the 99

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Aims Vid Album, organised by silly_cleo.
> 
> Many thanks to shinyjenni for the beta, and to carawj and silly_cleo for helpful comments and support!

**Song:**  In the 99, by Vienna Teng  
 **Length:**  3.35  
 **Size:**  76.16 mb  
 **Download:**[HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/?55a8r9a9v96wf2f) and [subtitles HERE ](https://www.mediafire.com/?taebefurqtx0ijv)  
 **Content Notes:**  Violence consistent with canon (ie, quite a lot implied and shown in brief snippets, but nothing graphic up close). Lots of fast cuts, blurry/jerky motion etc.

 


End file.
